Once Upon a Desert Sky
by sourmilknightmares
Summary: Jack meets a half dead girl with as strong a want to destroy Aku as himself. After rescuing her hide and taking care of the girl a great alliance is made, What could this lead to??


A/N: My first Jack fic, don't kill me please. Also, by maybe not even halfway through this chapter half of you are going to be thinking this will turn into a romance story. Sorry to dissapoint you (or relieve you.) It's going to have extremely minimal to no romance at all.  
  
Disclaimer: I would love to have the copyrights to Samurai Jack, however, I do not.  
  
  
  
The wind blasted the hot sand across Jack's stern face, but he paid no attention to it; Something was amiss. It seemed like just another day of wandering the desert. It was hot, windy, and so humid it was oppressive, making it hard to take in each breath of air. But something was amiss. The desert creatures seemed oblivious but Jack knew something was wrong. He could hear distant warring cries. They would come quickly and briefly, someone battling something or someone. Then the shouts would halt. Subsiding for sometime minutes and sometimes hours. Someone, somewhere had been struggling to fight, struggling to survive for a long time. Jack followed the shouts, blotting out the wind and trying to find the being in trouble and was surprised when he found the source.  
  
A young maiden was kneeling in the sand, her body extremely fatigued. Jack could tell that even from the distance he was at. The bodies of numerous robots and other creatures lay scattered dead and dying all around her. The battle had again subsided and she appeared to be resting. Not daring the either sit or lay down for fear of attack, she kneeled on one leg, propping herself up with a long handled mace, her weapon of choice. It was stained with the blood and oil from the creatures it had slaughtered, evidence of a long and bloody fight. Jack jumped down from his hiding and slowly approached the woman. Not wanting to scare the girl, he cleared his throat once at a close enough distance.  
  
Surprised by Jack's sudden appearance the woman threw her head up and leapt to her feet, clenching tight to her weapon, though by this time she could barely raise it from the ground. Both stood stock still, the only movement was made by the wind playing tricks on their hair and clothing. Jack seized the moment and eyed the lady. She wore a kimono similar to his, a simple design. Her hair was black as coal and done up with an unusual style. She looked confused and wary, exhausted from battle but ready to die fighting.  
  
"Have you fought off these folk by yourself?" Jack finally broke the silence.  
  
"Yes." She replied quickly.  
  
"You look tired. How long have you been fighting?"  
  
"They have been pursuing me for the past four days. They finally caught up at night fall."  
  
Jack nodded. Then it was indeed the battle cries of this person that he has heard. How odd it seemed though, that a single woman would be able to fight so long and still have enough strength to even hold a heavy weapon such as a mace.  
  
Suddenly, it seemed to Jack as though the ground had begun to shake. "Did you kill all of the people that are after you?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "I do not know."  
  
"In that case," the Samurai began, "Run!"  
  
"Huh?" There was no time wasted in explanations. Jack grabbed her wrist and began to run, just about pulling the young woman along behind him. As tired as she was, she ran and ran until at last she could no more. At last her legs gave way and her fatigued body could go no further; she fell motionless to the ground.  
  
Jack immediately stopped and was at the girl's side. "No! Please do not die now!" He placed two fingers against her neck, he could still feel a pulse, but a very weak one.  
  
The Samurai turned silently to the foes following them. Unsheathing his sword he stood ready, his saber before him. Let the bounty hunters, minions of evil, demons, whatever they where come. He would fight them off. Whether they where after this girl for some crime she committed or some other reason, she had fought valiantly, and a warrior so brave did not deserve such a cruel death.  
  
  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Go Jack 


End file.
